Troubles
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Sakura captures a sound nin. and for payback she is taken. What will happen to her when she meets up with Sasuke? Chapter 4 is now up! Sorry it took so long.
1. Chapter 1

Troubles

**A/N: Hello this is another of my stories! Hope you enjoy thanks please review! **

_Chapter 1: Seeking_

A now 14 year old Sakura was walking home from the hospital when she saw something moving in the nearby forest. She disregarded it and moved along thinking of how Sasuke was still with Orochimaru. Then she continued her walk home passing through the neighborhood in a daze. She still remembered how he left her after knocking her out. She opened her front door and locked it behind her and then took a shower and got ready for bed.

The next day she awoke and got ready to go to her job at the hospital. She ate locked up the house and then jumped on rooftops to her job at the hospital. On her way there she met up with Ino. "Hey Ino" Sakura said brightly. "Hi forehead." She said/shouted earning a very light punch that made her stumble. "Sorry Ino I got to go!" She said before running the rest of the way. "I am here!" She yelled out once there. "Good there's some dude claiming that he knows you and wants to speak with you." The receptionist said. "Where is he?" She asked. "In the lounge." She answered. Sakura walked down a hall and then turned right and entered the first door. She saw some guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" She demanded. " I am Sasuke's-" he got cut off. "Whatever it's not worth talking to a clone." She said and then kicked the clone and a poof! He was gone. She was enraged and stormed out of there and to Tsunade's office. Before she left she told the receptionist that she was going to get a mission and then left. She walked right into the office and said "Tsunade-sama I want a mission." "Ah! I have one right here for you." She said. "Where to?" She asked. "The land of the Mist." She replied. "'Kay what's the mission?" She asked. "There have been random murders over there and kidnapping. I want you to capture the person and bring him here." Tsunade said. "Hai!" She replied. "Leave as soon as you can." She said to her student. "Hai Tsunade!" She said and left the room.

Sakura now stood at the gates of Konoha taking a last look before leaving for the mission. Then she put on her black gloves and ran off towards the Mist. She kept a good speed for quite awhile. Then the next day she crossed The Great Naruto Bridge into the Mist and changed her appearance.

She went and talked to a few villagers and they said the person was a male and he was strong. That's all she got out of them. So that night she went for a walk and ran into the murder. He threw a shuriken at her and hit her shoulder. "Ouch whoever did that come out now!" She demanded. Then there was a poof and a man appeared and said. "Come with me or face death." "How bout I choose option 3: I kick your butt and take me with you." She said. "Ha don't joke! Like a little girl like you could!" He scoffed. "Wanna see about that mister?" She said. "Fine have it your way you're the one whose gonna get hurt." He said and then within a few minutes she knocked him out cold and took him back to Konoha. She knocked on Tsunade's door and then entered throwing the guy on the ground. Then she left and went to her house. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen and saw a letter sitting on her table. She opened it up and it read:

_Sakura Haruno, You took one of ours, so we'll get you. _

She said to herself "Great now kids are pranking people again oh well!" not believing the letter. She then went and then cooked herself dinner and went to bed. The next morning she woke up to the feeling like was being carried. She opened her eyes and saw some person with a mask on carrying her. "What the- Let me go!!" She demanded. "Oh you're awake." The person said. "What are you doing?" She demanded again. "Taking you didn't you get the note?" The person asked. "Well yeah but I thought it was a joke" She said. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded. "Somewhere" The person replied before knocking her unconscious.

Later on Sakura woke up on a soft bed in a foreign place. Then she heard yelling outside the doors. One of the voices said "Why in my room?" the other answered "Because you know her!" "I do?" The first asked slowly. "Yesss!" The other hissed back. She thought for a second and then accidentally yelled " I'm in Orichimaru's Lair!" Then the door flew open and revealed…

**A/N: Lol cliffy!!! Tell me if you like or don't. Please Review even if you're just gonna flame the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubles**

**A/N: Hi I am back I am trying to make the chappies longer okay so yeah stop complaining to me. Thank you for reviewing everyone**

_Chapter 2: Umm…No name?_

The door swung open and revealed…a chicken!! (No I'm kidding) revealed…Sasuke! Then the Snake-man appeared behind him. "S-Sasuke?" She stuttered. Then turned to the Snake-man and said. "You- You're the one who stole Sasuke!" she yelled putting on her gloves. "He came on hisss own." Snake-man said. "That's bull!" She yelled and then punched the ground. It cracked. "Young girl where did you get that power?" He asked. "That's none of your business!" she yelled and jumped to attack Snake-man. Unfortunately Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and stopped her. Then the snake-man said. "You will sstay here with Sssasssuke." and then walked away. "Grr now I have to stay with _you_." She hissed out and then left to explore the place. She came back and said. "I want an explanation NOW!" "About what?" He asked incredulously. "Why you left." She said coldly. "I am planning on going back." He whispered in her ear. "That's not an answer!" she said while blushing at how close they were. "I left because I wanted power to kill my brother." He replied. "Why couldn't you stay there? You would've became stronger!" She argued. "Sometimes I wondered that myself." He whispered. "Then you should've came back!" She reasoned with tears pricking at her eyes. "hn." he answered. Smack! "That's you're answer! After leaving me on a bench after knocking me out!" She retorted and then left the room.

Sakura found herself wandering around the building and then she saw a training field and decided she'd go blow off some steam. She found a punching bag and started punching it without her super strength. When she pivoted and bumped into a person. "Watch it girlie!" He said. "What! Rude much!" She said. "What did you say pinky?" He asked. "I ain't scared of you and do not call me pinky." She said calmly. "You're just a weakling." He stated. "Me? A weakling? You obviously don't know who you are messing with." She scoffed. That got the man angry and he lumbered at her. She just sidestepped and then kicked his back sending him through the wall. Of course taking this chance she ran and was half way out when someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in. "Ah! Sasuke I was almost out!" She said squirming in his grip. He just carried her off.

He threw her onto the bed and then went off into another room. "Hey!" She complained and then got off the bed and headed into the kitchen that was inside the room. She opened the refrigerator and sweat dropped. There was nothing to eat. She sighed and then yelled "What the heck do you eat Sasuke!" "I eat out don't cook!" He yelled back. "Stupid!" She yelled and then grabbed some of the money she brought along and walked out the door. Sasuke heard the door slam and got up and ran out to get her. "Where do you think you're going? He asked her. "Shopping." She replied flatly. "Fine" He said and still walked with her. "Uhh… Why are you still here?" She asked. "I have to come to make sure you don't run away." He stated. "Oh… fine." She said and then walked faster. "Do you even know where you're going?' He asked her. "Uhh… no!" She answered happily. "Come on" He said and then drug her off.

Once there she ran off inside searching for the stuff she wanted. She bought plenty of things that she and they would need. Then walked to pay for it all. She was getting out her money when she saw it was already paid for. She looked around and then saw Sasuke there. "Oh thanks!" She said and smiled. '_her smile is really cute…wait what am I thinking' _Sasuke thought to himself. "Hello! Sasuke you there?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of his face. "huh! Yeah." He said snapping out of it. Then she grabbed his hand and led him out of there. Him very, very, very, faintly blushing.

Once back Sakura immediately went to the kitchen and started to cook. A knock was heard on the door 5 minutes later. She dried her hands and opened up to find one of Sasuke's teammates there. "Who the heck are you b!tch!" The girl with red horrible hair said. "Who are you calling that more or less you're one!" She yelled outraged. "Sasuke-kun!!" She screeched out. Sasuke came walking into the room. "What Karin? He asked. "Why is SHE here?" She said like she was disgusted. "She's a prisoner and there was no room so The Snake man put her in here with me." He explained to her. "Oh" She said and then Sasuke left. "Don't you dare try anything pinky." She hissed out before leaving.

Later Sasuke smelt a wondrous aroma of food. He followed the smell to the kitchen and saw steak, potatoes and pasta sitting on the table. He sat down and a plate was set in front of him. He looked up and saw Sakura smiling at him. She then sat down at the other end and served herself. He served himself afterwards and then took a bite. He found out that the steak was cooked to perfection and so was everything else also extremely delicious. "How is it?" Sakura asked him. "Great." He said and went back to his eating. She just smiled and waited for him to finish since she was already done. He finished soon after. "Thanks" he muttered out. She instantly broke into a huge smile.

Sakura cleaned the dishes and Sasuke went to watch T.V. She soon after joined him. They ended up watching a few movies and then took showers. Then after Sasuke came out since he let her take one first. "So Sasuke where am I going to sleep?" She asked. "On the bed, I'll sleep in the living room." He said. "No, no it's okay I'll sleep on the couch." She reasoned. He just picked her up and tucked her in the bed. She muttered a "jerk." before drifting off to sleep. She loved the smell of the covers but, would never admit it out loud._ 'these covers smell like him' _she thought before going to sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up to a pillow being thrown at her. She instantly sat up and look for the owner. She saw Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face and another pillow in hand. She picked one up and threw it at him. "What was that for?" He asked. "What was that for?" She mimicked. "I just came in here to tell you I have a mission with my team and you have to come since I am in charge of you." He said with a smirk on his face. "What!" She yelled. "What?" He asked. "Why do I have to come? What if I refuse to come?" She asked. "I'll drag you there." He answered with a smirk on his face. She just stuck out her tongue and then ran out. "hey!" He called and ran after her. He caught up to her while she was down the hall and tripped and fell landing on her and kissing her on lips.

**A/N: see I think it's a little longer! Not sure though. Anyways pls Review that's all I am asking. Thanks! I most likely won't update for a little while because I have school which I think I am doing really bad in Social Studies and plus I am starting something after school on Wednesday's. So yea. I will update as soon as I can! Gomen bout cursin'**


	3. Saved by a girl

**Troubles**

**A/N: Hi my readers! I am sooo freakin' sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have good reasons though why I didn't! Anyways my computer had a virus sniff! So I wasn't able to update there are other reasons. Anyways I hope you like it!**

_Chapter 3: Saved by a girl._

Sakura's eyes widened and then shoved him off her. "Jerk." She muttered while

waiting for him to stand up. He got up and continued the way they were heading until…

"YOU b!th!" was yelled and Sakura was punched in the gut. Sakura looked up and saw

Karin standing there really, really, mad. "It wasn't my fault it was an accident." Sakura

said calmly. "Ya right you kissed him because you're jealous that he's mine!" She called

out. Sakura started laughing. "You- Yours? H-he doesn't ev- even like y- you!" She

laughed out. "You're lying MY Sasuke-kun loves me!" She yelled out. "uh huh that's

why he just kissed me, instead of you." She stated. "Grr! Back off girl or else!" "Or else

what you gonna hit me with another one of your sissy punches?" She laughed again.

With that remark Karin stomped off.

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the hall in silence towards the entrance of the building

And went outside to see three people standing there one being a very, very ticked Karin

The others were Suigetsu and Juugo. Suigetsu had Zabuza's sword. Sakura stood there

waiting for orders about what they were doing and where they were going. Sasuke soon

started introducing everyone.

"Sakura, this is Suigetsu and the other one is Juugo." Sasuke stated

"Nice to meet you" she replied calmly.

"Hey, hi." were the replies she got.

Then Sasuke informed them on where they were heading and what they were getting. It

Turned out that they were going to the Sand village and stealing back a few scrolls.

Sakura followed them and easily matched Sasuke's pace which was surprising since he

was going so fast. She then asked him

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yea"

"How many scrolls were taken?"

"five, all very important." He replied curtly

"Oh okay and do you know who has them or where they are hidden?" She asked.

"Yea some ninja named Kaido and he's a top ninja apparently." Sasuke answered.

"oh great! I don't think he's stronger than me though." She replied. "What makes you so sure?" He asked. "Besides Naruto and Tsunade I am the next strongest." She said. "Hn. I didn't think Konoha got THAT weak." He said. "You still claiming that I am weak!" "Yes" "You know what Sasuke! Things have changed since you left! I didn't just sit there and cry I haven't cried a tear over you since you left! I've gotten stronger, I trained under Tsunade to get stronger!" She yelled at him furiously.

"Hn." was his reply. "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha." She muttered. "Hn, I heard that Sakura." He said.

"So you think I care, I seriously hate you." She said to him straight up. He looked at her and thought. _"Psh she's lying you can see it in her green eyes. Like always they betray her."_

Sakura felt Sasuke staring at her and jumped up a branch higher for two reasons 1) She felt uncomfortable with him staring. 2) She was about to run into a branch if she didn't.

Sasuke then saw Sakura disappear and then felt something hit into him. Then he felt himself in mid air falling… down…to …the …ground. He did some flips and prepared for the landing that didn't come.

He looked up to see Sakura smirking at him. "The oh-so-great-Uchiha can't even dodge branches anymore" she teased him and then laughed. He glared and started tree hopping again, embarrassed that he had to be saved by a girl.

**A/N: Hi all I am asking for is a review on weather you liked it or not or ideas I am definitely open for them. ReViEw please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi I was asked to clear up the ending of the last chapter. Anyways what Sasuke hit into was the tree Sakura jumped up to another branch to avoid. Then Sakura saw him falling and rescued him. I hope that clears it up for you. Also at the kissing part they were supposed to be blushing I will fix that. Thank you to the reviews I got even though it isn't many I am still happy that some people like my story enough to review. Oh and before I forget thank you to the people who reivewed and asked. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay?**

**Chapter 4: No name **

Sakura was bored and tired because they had been tree hopping for the past two maybe three hours.

She sighed and then decided to ask Sasuke when they were going to stop.

She had not talked to him since the small 'accident' happened.

"Hey Sasuke!" she hollered.

"What." He mumbled back.

"Can we rest now Karin is asleep and Juugo is carrying her around." She explained.

"Fine." He said still ticked at her for what happened.

"Thanks!" She said and then found a small clearing and stopped there.

They ended up camping in the clearing and Sakura cooked some food for them since they were hungry.

Once the meal was done and Karin was awake they ate the good food which was some seasoned fish and other stuff.

Then Sakura walked off into the woods to have some time to herself without Sasuke noticing at all.

She soon found a field and lied down in the grass to look up at the stars she found the sight magnificent and was soon drawn into the stars captive shiny-ness.

After awhile she fell asleep under the stars.

"Wake up Sakura" a voice said.

"Five more minutes mom." She groaned out at him.

" I am not your mother Haruno." the voice said again.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and then looked up to see Sasuke standing there smirking.

She quickly jumped out of the grass and onto her feet and had a slight blush on.

"What?" She asked.

"It's time to go." He replied.

"What about breakfast?" she asked, hungry.

"You should've stayed in camp then" He replied.

"I hate you." She told him and then walked off towards the camp.

He stood there stunned for a second and shook it off thinking _'yea right she doesn't mean that.' _then walked away.

She found some breakfast left for her.

She smiled and then ate it calmly, afterwards she packed her stuff up and then they headed out.

Sasuke and company traveled a good hour before stopping and looking around since they arrived in a small town.

Sakura wondered off the quickest and took out the money she had brought with her and bought some fruit and other stuff and a book.

She then waited outside of the town where she was told to wait once done.

She was the first there and decided to start reading her book it turned out to be pretty good.

She was half way through the book when she stopped and decided to go buy another 2 or 3 books. (She brought a lot of money.)

She found some other good books and bought them and then headed back.

By the time she was there Sasuke and the other two were there the only one missing was Karin.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. It was almost 11 pm and Karin wasn't there.

"So one of you are here at least" Juugo said.

"I was here before just went back to get more books because I was half way through the first one." Sakura retorted.

"Hn. You two shut up." Sasuke said.

Karin finally arrived at midnight.

"What the heck took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"I was shopping for new clothes and make-up like derr!" she said.

"Not that that'll do you any good." Sakura muttered.

"WHAT did you say?" Karin half-yelled.

"Nothing, nothing." Sakura replied.

They then found a hotel and stayed in separate rooms, each paying for their own.

Sakura laid down on the bed and sighed her back was hurting since she fell asleep in the fields not even in a tent.

They all soon were asleep.

**A/N: Hey sorry if it's still a little short. I hope you liked it! Anyways if you did then review! Byes for now. **


End file.
